


Take the test (and get me as the prize)

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Sterek Short Stories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has taken the entrance test three times already, all for different people. This time, Derek won't let him get away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the test (and get me as the prize)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pilot of "Suits", I guess... Just a quick thing I dreamed up last night.

Stiles pulled his hood deeper into his face before he took a deep breath and entered the exam room. Just one second later he was out again, cursing and thinking furiously about a different tactic before - 

“Stiles!”

He stopped and sighed before turning around and grinning at Derek who stood behind him, an exhausted look on his face.

“Hey, Derek. Fancy meeting you here.”

Derek shook his head. “Just stop it, Stiles,” he said tiredly and reached out to tug Stiles’ hood down. “What are you doing here?”

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, his fingers grazing Derek’s, and shrugged. “Well, apparently, I was gonna take the entrance exam for the Medical class,” he joked. “But I guess you don’t want me to do that, huh?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Stiles, you have taken this entrance exam three times and I _know_ there was never your name on the sheet. I could have you arrested for even being here today.”

“But you won’t,” Stiles said quickly and Derek smiled a bit.

“But I won’t,” he agreed, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. “But I won’t let you in, either.”

Stiles groaned, mirroring his pose. “Oh, come on, Derek. I need to get in there and take that damn test.”

Derek shook his head. “Nope. Not if you write a name on it that isn’t yours.”

Stiles blinked. “What are you talking about?” 

Derek smirked. “I know you want to study medicine,” he told him. “I know, because I called your father the last time you were here. I didn’t tell him why I asked, of course, but he told me that you wanted to become a doctor but don’t have the money.”

Stiles grit his teeth. “Well, then you know why I can’t take the exam with my own name. It would be a waste of time.”

Slowly, Derek reached out and stroked his hand down Stiles’ arm. “Do you know who my uncle is?” he asked slowly.

Stiles looked at Derek’s hand. “Yeah, of course. Peter Hale practically owns this school.”

Derek nodded before reaching out with his other hand and gripping Stiles’ other arm. “Yes. He promises you a full scholarship if you get 100% on this test.”

Stiles’ eyes flew up to Derek’s face. “Are you serious?”

Derek nodded, looking him into the eye. “Yes. He’ll pay for your whole time here, board included, if you take this test right now and ace it. You think you’re up for that?”

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, his eyes shining, but then he deflated. “But if I do that, I can’t…” He bit his lips and took a deep breath. “Derek, I’ve wanted to ask you out for the last two years. If I become one of your students, I can’t ever do that.”

Derek laughed. “Well, it’s a good thing I don’t teach medicine then, right?”

Stiles blinked. “What?”

Derek smirked. “I’m only overseeing the tests because Peter asks me to. I’m teaching History.”

Slowly, Stiles returned Derek’s grin, his hands landing on Derek’s shoulders. “Well then,  _Mr. Hale_ ,” he breathed out. “I guess your uncle has himself a deal then.”

He leaned forward and caught Derek’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“Also, you owe me a thousand bucks,” he whispered and Derek groaned before releasing him.

“You charge your clients a thousand bucks?” he asked incredulously and Stiles shrugged.

“Yeah, well, the risks get higher,” he answered and fired off a quick text to his client, hoping the guy would be able to come here fast enough to take the test himself. 

Derek just shook his head and laughed again. “Well, I guess a thousand bucks will buy you a lot of dates.”

Stiles grinned at him and pocketed his phone. “That is most certainly true,” he agreed and they walked back to the room.

“See you after it’s done?” Stiles asked and Derek gave him another quick kiss.

“See you then,” he agreed just as they entered.


End file.
